A plurality of cable connectors are known using a socket, a screw nut, and a tubular rubber packing within the screw nut surrounding the cable. When the screw nut is screwed on the socket the packing becomes deformed whereby the cable is clamped and a sealing is gained. But disadvantages arise because the packing tends to rotate with the screw nut thereby twisting the cable.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, German Utility Model No. 18 57 080 suggests providing an anti-rotation ring supported within the screw nut for a relative rotation between the parts. However the packing still remains in contact with the thread of the screw nut and a torque is transmitted to the packing sufficient to twist the cable.